What Happens Once, Can Happen Twice
by SasuSakuGirl7
Summary: Sakura has had a though past, a rough present and what can she possibly expect from the future? Sakura,now 17,wants to enjoy life as much as she can becasue she knows that whatever the future is holding for her is going to be even worse! KibaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this is my very first published fanfic. I have to say even though I have a little bit of writing background I'm still not very positive about the way that I write.**

**Well this is just a little intro into the story. I really hope that you guys like this because I will work really hard to make this as good as it can be. **

_**Title: What Happened Once, Can Happen Twice**_

_**Author: PersonWithPenName (you can call me whatever you want ^_^)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!**_

_** Sakura has had a though past, a rough present and what can she possibly expect from the future? Sakura, now 17, wants to enjoy life as much as she can becasue she knows that whatever the future is holding for her is going to be even worse! Sasuke has returned from Orochimaru and is once again a member of Team 7. Sakura says to herself that she has stopped loving him and decides to move on. She decides that it is best that the past remains the past and that the present stays the same. But can she manage staying in the present with Sasuke around? Pairings not decided yet.**_

**Inner Sakura**

Outer Sakura

_**Chapter I: The Past, The Present, And The Future?**_

**Sakura's POV**

I never really thought of how my life would go. Normally I didn't bother to think about the past, since my heart would always ache no matter how hard I tried not to. I thought that my life would go well. I would grow up surrounded by my loving parents, finish school, become a great ninja, find true love, get married, have kids, and die of old age. I was just thinking of what I would want from the future. Yet I never really did take into consideration what life was really holding for me. I guess I would have to enjoy my present as long as possible.

_**BRRRIIIINNNGGG! **_My alarm clock went off. I didn't want to get up. But I had to or else I would be in a lot of trouble. I groaned and got out of bed. I shivered as a breeze of cold air hit my warm body. My name is Haruno Sakura. I am a former member of Team 7. Our Sensei is Hatake Kakashi. My story with Team 7 goes way back around 5 years. We formed Team 7 when we graduated from the Academy. My former teammates are: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai.I am 17 years old and a former medical Nin.

I walked to my closet and picked out my normal outfit. Not my ninja outfit but my hanging-out-with-the-team outfit. I picked out my pink tank with a pair of jeans my ninja sandals. I brushed my long pink hair that reached now up to my mid-back. I walked out of my room grabbed my sweater, my keys and went to meet my team.

We would be meeting up at the Ramen stand. As I walked towards the stand that was not to far away from my house I heard my name being called out by someone way to familiar.

"Sakura-chaan! Wait up!" yelled the person. I didn't bother to turn around because I knew exactly who it was. Surprisingly I wasn't annoyed, at least not yet. As soon as the young boy stopped by me panting I greeted him.

''Good Morning, Naruto," I said and smiled warmly. He turned to face me and greeted me back.

"Good Morning, Sakura-Chan!" yelled the hyper blond.

"I would have guessed that you would be the first one at the Ramen stand. How come you're just heading there?" I asked while I started to walk again. The blond turned and gave me a smile.

"I guess I'm just running a little late. Did you see Sasuke-Teme on your way here?"

Before I could answer him another voice pitched in making me jump a little.

"What about me Dobe?" I knew exactly who it was I didn't need to look at the person who had just talked. Naruto turned around as soon as he heard him.

"Teme!" yelled the blond. Sasuke had been back from Orochimaru around a year ago.

"Hn," answered the now annoyed raven-haired boy.

"Good Morning, Sasuke,'' I greeted him and smiled.

"Mornin'" he answered back not even bothering to look at me. I was already used to this and it really didn't bother me anymore. I had stopped loving him a long time ago and I had also stopped calling him Sasuke-_kun. _We all walked in silence until we reached the Ramen stand. Naruto darted towards a seat and ordered a bowl of Ramen even though it was still early. We had agreed to _meet_ here not _eat_. I decided to take the seat on Naruto's right.

**Ne, Sakura!**

Nani?

**Why did you call Sasuke-kun just plain Sasuke?**

Eh?

**You heard me!**

Well I… I don't really know. I guess because I don't like him anymore.

**What! **

Yeah, I don't like him.

**That's not true.**

Um, yes it is.

**No its not. You know deep inside your heart that you still lo-**

Ne! Shut up! Never say that again!

**You know its true.**

How about you just go to bed, huh?

**Fine! I'll be back though! Mark my words! **

I sighed in frustration.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?' asked Naruto. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Late…" answered Naruto.

"As always,'' I mumbled. I looked down at my hands and studied them. There were some scratches and scars from previous battles. I was proud of all the scars it showed me that I wasn't weak. I didn't need the scars to tell me that I wasn't because I was already told that I wasn't weak and many people knew better than to mess with me. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone standing behind me.

"Ugly?" asked the voice. I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around and saw Sai standing there with a fake smile of his.

"Hi Sai," I said. I was already used to his nickname and it really didn't bother me much. He pointed to a chair next to me.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Oh. Um, sure," I said and turned around. He took a seat next to me and I kept thinking to myself. Suddenly a 'poof' of smoke appeared behind us and greeted us.

"Yo!" came the greeting. The first one to react was Naruto who was currently finishing his 5th bowl of Ramen.

"You're LATE!" he yelled.

"Gomen, but I was helping around –" before Kakashi could finish his sentence Naruto yelled back,

"LIAR!"

**A/N: Okay so that was the first chapter of this story. I'm still not sure about the pairings. Pleeeaaassseeee let me know if you like this story! R&R! Till next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! This is the second chapter of my story and I hope that you guys like it! Well enough chi chat, on with the writing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Inner Sakura**

Outer Sakura

Chapter 2: Celebration

Sakura's POV

Once Naruto and Kakashi were done arguing everything settled down. Kakashi took a seat next to Sasuke and ordered a bowl of Ramen, which if I may say is very unusual. I looked over at him while he was eating.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how come you made us all meet here?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Well Sakura, that is a very good question to ask. My answer actually has to do with you."

"Me?" I asked confused. Why would his answer to my question be something about me?

"Well, Sakura, isn't your birthday coming up very soon?" he asked. Crap! I had totally forgotten about my own birthday.

"Uh, yeah it is coming up.''

"As your Sensei I wanted to have a little reunion with everyone since you are turning 18."

"Oh. But turning 18 isn't something very special," I said.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! We should throw you the best party that you have ever gotten!" yelled Naruto into my ear. Well, I guess a little party wouldn't hurt anyone and besides if I got to spend it with everyone that I love then that would make it even better.

"Alright, I guess," I finally agreed to it. Naruto had a smile from ear to ear. Kakashi looked over at me and said,

"Sakura, I think that you should get going since we don't want you to overhear our plans." I smiled and stood up.

"Alright, then see you guys later!" I waved good-bye as I started to leave the Ramen Place.

I walked down the street and stopped every now and then to take a good look at the place. It really surprised me that they actually remembered my birthday. Let alone Kakashi-Sensei! I had stopped having birthday parties since the accident with my parents. My parents were killed while away on a mission. I never found out who had killed them but I knew that whoever had done it did it on purpose.

After I was informed of it, I totally broke down. I didn't eat for weeks and never came out of my house. People would come over and try to cheer me up, but none of it helped. I was only 13 since that happened. I know that I should have been stronger and have gone through it faster, but I loved my parents, they were the only family that I had. One day Naruto came into my house and talked to me. He told me that he understood just how I felt. Even though he never met his parents he missed them a lot.

Not many people knew about the 'accident' only my close friends, sensei, and the Hokage. Later on I said to myself that no one was going to rescue me from this hole, so I got up and fought. I trained every single day and even ended up in the hospital a couple of times. Tsunade-sama told me hundreds of times to not train so hard since I hadn't eaten well for weeks. I understood and started to feed myself better. I was so deep in thought about everything that had happened to me so far that I didn't even notice where I was walking until I bumped into someone.

"Ugh. Sorry I did-" I started but was cut short.

"It's okay Sakura," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see that I had bumped into Kiba.

"Oh. Hi Kiba!" I greeted him. He offered a hand and pulled me up.

"Hi," he said back.

"What brings you around here?" I asked.

"Just taking a walk around town."

"Hey, where's Akamaru?"

"I left him home since he was tired from yesterday's training."

"Oh,'' I answered. Kiba had changed a lot throughout the years. He had become stronger and had a built body. Akamaru had also changed in size. When we were jus in the Academy he would always be on top of Kiba's head but now Kiba could ride on him like a horse.

"Hey Sakura, want to hang out?" asked Kiba.

"Huh? Oh. Sure, I would love to!"

Kiba and I hung out from the early morning until late. I had found out that he was a lot of fun to be with and I found out things that I could have never imagined.

"Kiba, this was a lot of fun, but I think that we should head back home now," I said as we were walking down the street.

"Sure, but let me drop you off at your house so I know that your safe."

"Oh, that's okay my house isn't so far from here."

"Please?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. I sighed in defeat and agreed.

"Alright then." He smiled and we headed towards my house. As we walked there we talked about the most random things like food and the weather. Once we got to my house I took out the key.

"Kiba thanks I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, me too. Hey Sakura I have been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked. He looked away as a tint of pink started to spread across his face.

"I was wondering if you wantedtogooutwithme!" he yelled.

"Um sorry Kiba I didn't catch that, can you repeat it again?" I asked he looked up at me and looked straight into my eyes.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked with all seriousness.

Inner what do I say?

**Don't ask me. **

Please!

**Well, have you forgotten about Sasuke?**

Yes!

**Well then how about you say yes. I mean he is just as good-looking as Sasuke I wouldn't mind you dating him.**

So, that's a yes?

**Yeah.**

"I would love to Kiba," I answered him. A smile spread all over his face.

"Really?" he asked wondering if I was just messing around with him. But I wasn't. Kiba was an honest sweet boy and that was something that I would usually look for in a guy. He is also good-looking, has a good sense of humor, and treats me well. He knows all of my friends and has known me for a really long time. I could learn to love him as much as I had loved Sasuke.

"Yes Kiba," I answered and smiled. He smiled back at me. He leaned forward closing the space between us. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed on mine. At first I didn't know what to do, but something deep inside me told me to kiss him back and that's exactly what I did. It took him by surprise but he depend the kiss. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I tangled my hands in his messy brown hair. We pulled away because of our lack of air. There was a small hint of pink spread across both our faces.

**A/N: Well that was the second chapter of my story. I hope you guys liked it and enjoyed it. Please Review and Fave! Till next time ! (: 3333333333**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well this is the third chapter to my story. I have planned all of it as far as I could and I think that it will turn out fine.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 3: The Party

Sakura's P.O.V.

It had only been a couple of weeks since our kiss. Kiba and I have been spending every single day together and people started to notice. Not only a couple of days ago did we decide to tell them about us.

*Flashback*

"I think that it's time for them to know. I mean they have been asking a lot of questions and I think that they are getting the wrong ideas about us," said Kiba. I nodded my head and he smiled.  
>"We should probably get them together," I suggested. He nodded and we went to look for our friends.<p>

-10 mins. Later—

"Okay, is everyone here?" asked Kiba. Everyone from our group was there. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Choji, Lee, even Sasuke was there. We were at the Ramen place and it was very crowded. Kiba stood in front and spoke,

"Okay so a lot of you have been hearing rumors about me and Sakura-chan. We just wanted to tell everyone something." He turned and looked at me, I nodded and he continued.

"We are going out." As he said this a giant grin appeared on Ino's face.

"Ha! I knew it! Pay up everyone!" she exclaimed as she shot up from her seat and collected money from everyone. I sweat dropped at what had just happened.

"What just happened?" I asked still confused. Ino turned back to look at me.

"Well… I bet that you guys were going out and everyone else said that it was something I had inside my mind. So we made this interesting and bet and everyone lost!" she exclaimed full of joy.

I sweat dropped at the memory. I was on my way to my apartment because Kakashi wanted me to meet him there. He said that it was something important. Everyone had forgotten my birthday, even Kiba. I decided to let it slide since I had just returned from a mission and I was way too tired to argue. As I reached my apartment I notice the silver haired man standing outside my door. As I reached him he gave me a pleasant smile and I greeted him.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" I asked.

"It's better if we talk inside I wouldn't want anyone to hear what I am about to tell you," he answered. I nodded and took out the key to my apartment. I swung open the door and was met by a loud,

"SURPRISE!" I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked around and everyone was there. All my friends were gathered at my place. Balloons were all over the place. There was a table with chips and punch on it. Above the table there was a banner that read, 'Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!' I looked around and there was another table near the couch with presents stacked on it. I felt my eyes sting and I knew what was coming. The first person to speak up was Ino.

"Happy birthday, forehead!" she yelled across the room. She ran towards me just as the tears started to fall out of my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. Between sobs I managed to say,

"T-thank y-y-ou I-Ino!" she let me free and backed away. I turned to look over at Kakashi and smiled. It was probably him that had come up with this idea. Since the whole incident with my parents he had become like a father to me. I gave him a tight hug and thanked him. I turned around and Naruto yelled,

"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" and with that music blasted from the stereo and people started to dance. Kakashi let go of me and pointed over to the kitchen where Kiba stood. I smiled at him and ran towards him. I gave him a hug and when I pulled away he was grinning like crazy.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. I nodded and gave him a soft kiss. He pulled me towards the dance floor and asked me to dance.

A few hours later Gaara and his sister and brother arrived. Everyone was having a blast and so was I. Soon the music stopped and Kakashi stood in front of the room.

"I think that it is time for the birthday girl to open her presents," announced Kakashi. Everyone rushed over to the table and took their present. Kiba pulled a chair and made me sit in front of the room.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Kakashi. Naruto raised his hand and I smiled. Of course he would want to go first. He was my best friend after all. Kakashi looked around the room and squinted as if the room had millions of people.

"No one?" he asked.

"Me! Me! Me! Me! ME!" yelled Naruto. Finally Kakashi picked him and he walked over to where I was. He handed me a small box with orange wrapping paper and a small purple ribbon on top. I thanked him and opened it. I gasped at the tiny necklace in front of me. The necklace had a small cherry blossom petal hanging from it. On the petal there were my initials, _SH_. I looked up at him and he was smiling like a fool. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Arigato, Naruto."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed and walked back to the crowd. Up next was, Ino. She handed me a purple rectangular box. I took it from her and opened it. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the ribbon from our childhood. I had lost it a few months ago while on a mission and didn't manage to get it back.

"Ino…" I managed to whisper.

"Next time, Keep it safe," she said as she patted my back. I smiled and put the box aside along with Naruto's present. The rest of the evening went by the same. I got medicine books from Hinata, a huge painting of me from Sai, a personalized Kunai from Neji, a flower arrangement from Lee, a first aid kit from Shikamaru, a fan from Temari, a small puppet of myself from Kankuro, a panda stuffed animal from Gaara, and a book from Kakashi. Suddenly Naruto noticed something.

"Hey! Sasuke, how come you didn't give Sakura-chan a present?" he asked him. Sasuke looked over at him and said nothing. I noticed that he had been sitting in the same spot the entire time. Naruto got a little aggravated and asked him once more this time louder as if Sasuke had pretended to not hear him.

"Answer me Sasuke!" he yelled. I stood up from my seat and walked over to Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto. He doesn't have to give me anything," I said and he calmed down just a little. Hinata walked over and she nodded. I walked over to where Sasuke was and said,

"If you're not having a good time then you can go," I said trying to sound as polite as possible. He closed his eyes stood up and walked out of the apartment. But as he was walking out I could have sworn he left or dropped something by the humongous flower arrangements. I shook the idea from my head and turned to look at Naruto. He was now smiling and talking to Hinata.

"Well I guess that's all for the presents, how about we have some cake?" I asked but was tapped in the shoulder. I turned around and saw Kiba.

"Were not done yet," he said. I looked at him with confusion. He extended his hand and on it he held a small, square box with pink wrapping paper and a red ribbon in the top.

A/N: That is it! Please R&R! Till next time! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! I haven't gotten any reviews on my story and that's probably because I have no pairing. Anyways I already decided on how the story will go and there might be a sequel to it. I don't really know yet but for now I will continue this story and I will probably start a new one soon. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly I DO NOT own Naruto…

Chapter IV

Sakura's P.O.V

I looked at Kiba, confused. He urged me to take the small box and I did. I took the small lid off and stared at the thing inside of it. I looked up at Kiba and gasped as he lowered himself and stood in front of me kneeling down on one knee. My heart started to pound like crazy and my face probably 10 shades of red. He took my free hand and squeezed it. Everyone was staring at us and I had an idea that they knew what was going on because some of them were smiling.

"K-Kiba," I managed to choke out.

"Sakura, I know that we have only been going out for a couple of weeks but I feel like my love for you will last me my entire life. Ever since we kissed there was this something buried deep inside of me and you bring it out of me. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My heart was still pounding away and I thought that it might explode. I looked into Kiba's eyes and I only saw pure love. Yet, there was this little part of me that told me that I still loved someone else.

**Sasuke-kun, dummy! Yelled Inner**

Huh?

**That's who you still love.**

What do you mean?

**You love Kiba but deep inside there is that small part that still loves him…**

I-I don't know…

**Trust me Saki; I know what I'm saying…**

Ugh, Kami! This is…

"Sakura?" asked a voice. I snapped out of my trend and looked down. Kiba was still kneeling on and was waiting for my answer, which was…

"Yes… Yes! Yes!" I yelled with excitement. Kiba smiled at me and stood up. I threw my hands around him and laughed. He laughed too and wrapped his arms around me. Everyone started to cheer and congratulate us. The girls came up to me and we shrieked like crazy.

"I'm getting married!" I yelled.

"You're getting married!" yelled all of them. We kept yelling until Gaara and his siblings had to leave. That's when mostly started to leave. After the sand-nins, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Ten-Ten left. An hour later Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Kakashi left. The only two people left were Kiba and I. I still hadn't put on my ring so he took the box and placed the ring on my finger. I looked at the ring and then at Kiba. I couldn't believe this I'm getting married!

"I love you, Sakura," said Kiba. I looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too, Kiba." I pulled myself closer to him. Our lips so close when suddenly an ANBU-nin appeared out of nowhere.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Hokage-sama needs to see you, now," he said underneath his mask. I looked at him and nodded. He looked at the ANBU and nodded. He disappeared just as fast as he appeared.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go now," he said as he waked to the door. I followed behind him and assured him I would be okay. After he left I closed the door behind me and something caught my attention.

The flower arrangements that Lee had given me for my birthday were by the door and there was something inside of it. I reached down and my hand touched something smooth. I took it from the pot and looked at it. It was a small rectangular box. Similar to the one Naruto had given me but instead it had blue wrapping paper and a red ribbon. At first I thought that it was Lee's but when I turned the box over there was an Uchiha Clan Symbol. I took off the wrapping paper and was surprised by what was inside. There was a silver heart inside with small deigns. I took the heart out and opened it. Inside of it there was the picture that we took once we became Jounins which was a couple of weeks after Sasuke had returned to Konoha. (A/N: I might post a picture on my profile so go and check out the picture that's inside of the heart.)

I put the heart back into the box and held the box close to my chest.

Hey are you having second thoughts?

What about?

**Getting married.**

No, I'm not having second thoughts. I want to do this and I'm ready.

**Okay, if you say so…**

I sighed in frustration and walked to my room. I changed into my nightgown and climbed into bed. I stared out my balcony door and my eyes started to water.

"Mum, how much do I wish you were here with me to celebrate this with me," I whispered under my breath and drifted into sleep.

The next morning was sunny and warm. Sunlight bathed my room and soon hit my face. I opened my eyes and climbed out of bed. I took a shower and changed into my ninja clothes, since I had to go to work today. I stepped out into the village and was met by a warm breeze. As soon as I got to the Hospital everyone started to clap. Confused on why they were clapping I asked what was going on and they congratulated on my engagement with Kiba. Crap. Everyone knew already? I thanked all of them and walked to my office.

Once I got there Lady Tsunade was waiting for me.

"Good Morning," I greeted her. She looked at me and at first she had a serious face and I thought that something had happened with Kiba but then I noticed that her eyes were starting to water up. Shocked I asked her if she was fine.

"Lady Tsunade… are you feeling okay?" I asked. She looked at me once more and tears started to run down her face. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug.

"S-Sakura, I've known you since you were still a young girl, and now you're getting married. You grew up so fast. I didn't notice that you had turned into a wonderful young woman."

"Umm, did you already hear about…?"

"Yes," she said letting go of me. I looked at her as she wiped her eyes. She had been like a mother to me since what happened. Even though we weren't related by blood I still loved her. I smiled and said,

"Thank you, Mum…" She looked at me and smiled back.

"By the way Kiba went on a mission and he won't be back for a while."

"Oh, that's okay. Well then I better get to work," I said.

"Take the day of, Sakura."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, take the day off. Go do something that is nowhere near the Hospital."

"Arigato,"

"You're welcome. Now go on."

-The Next Day-

The following morning i decided to go visit Mum to see if she had something for me to do. As I walked on the streets people greeted me and congratulated me for my engagement. I thanked all of them and was full of joy. When I reached Mum's office I knocked and she said I could come in.

"Good Morning," I greeted her. She looked up from her paper work and smiled.

"Good Morning Sakura,"

"I was wondering if you had any missions available," I went straight to the point.

"Actually yes I do have an S-rank mission for a Jounin."

"Really?"

"Yes, would you like to go on it?"

"Me? Well, um yeah."

"Well then, here's the scroll with all the information and you leave in an hour so go get ready," she ordered. I nodded and headed straight to my house. On the way there I bumped into Ino.

"Hey Sakura," she said

"Hey Ino," I said as a rolled the scroll so it would close.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ino.

"Oh, this?" I asked and pointed to the scroll on my hands.

"Yeah," answered Ino curious.

"It's a mission I just got."

"Oh really, what rank is it?"

"S-ranked."

"W-what?" asked a now frantic Ino.

"Yeah, and I also wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, anything."

"Listen, since it's an S rank mission and since I'll be doing it solo, if I go missing or if something goes wrong and you go out and search for me, if you stumble across my families' clan symbol and my initials anywhere in red, don't go looking for me because you won't find me and I'm probably…"

"Don't say it, and just promise me to make it back," said Ino. She had a scared look on her face and I nodded.

"Well, then see you in a couple days!" I yelled as I ran towards my apartment.

A/N: Well that's the end of the Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and please Favorite & R/R! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! So, I haven't started my summer assignments so this might be the last time I update for a while. After that school will start and since I go to an extended day school, I won't have much time to write. Well then enjoy!

I do not own Naruto!

Sasuke's P.O.V

I jumped from tree to tree as I headed back to Konoha after a mission. Tsunade had sent for me as soon as I had left Sakura's place. As I went through the woods I noticed a familiar chakra, coming my way. It was way too familiar. I stopped in my tracks and activated my sharingan and waited… Suddenly a flash of pink passed me and before it could get away I grabbed it. That's when I felt a sting of pain spread through my cheek. I let go and was surprised by what I saw.

"S-Sasuke!" yelled Sakura. I looked at her and deactivated my sharingan. It looked like she was heading somewhere, maybe a last minute mission. I regained my voice and spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission, last minute one," she answered. She walked closer and smiled. What was she smiling about?

"What?" I asked. Her smile grew bigger. She pointed over to my cheek.

"Gomen, I kind of… left a bruise." She said and touched my cheek lightly. I flinched as a hint of pain spread once again. She noticed and looked at me with her emerald eyes. She placed he hand on my cheek and started to heal my cheek. As soon as she was done I didn't feel any pain. She lowered her hand and smiled again. I touched my cheek and pressed down.

"Thanks," I said. She looked at me like I had three heads. She giggled and then sighed.

"You're welcome." She started to turn around but before she could jump to the nearest tree I blurted out,

"Where are you heading?" She turned around.

"I'm heading… somewhere really far so I better get going." She smiled once more. Why did she always smile around me? After all that I made her go through. It was as if I had never left and there was nothing wrong.

"Okay, then. See you," I said and jumped to the nearest tree branch.

"Ja!" she yelled as I left.

Sakura's P.O.V

As soon as Sasuke left, I continued on my way to the village I was to go to. After I had packed everything that I would need for the mission I headed to the gate. Ino was waiting for me in the main gate and I made her promise to not tell anyone about my mission. She promised and I could be on my way peacefully. I still felt bad about the mission because Ino looked like she was about to have a heart attack. I kept jumping on the branches with nothing ahead of me but forest.

Suddenly I heard a rustle in the nearby bushes. I stopped and masked my chakra and waited. A middle aged man came out of the bushes and it looked like he was injured. I looked around to see if this was just a disguise but it looked like he was the only one. I jumped off the tree and landed in front of him. He jumped back a little as he saw me. He was the first one to speak.

"You're not one of them are y-you?" he asked as he touched his stomach. I looked at him puzzled.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" I asked

"I… nothing never mind," he said and he flinched and he touched his stomach once more.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

"I… don't think so…" he moved his hand from his brown shirt and revealed an opening on his stomach about 10 cm long and 3 wide. It looked like he had been cut with a katana or something else. He fell to the floor and I snapped out of my trance. I leaned over his wound and placed both my hands over it. I started to heal and closed the wound with stiches. I placed bandages around his abdomen and sealed them.

"There, now try not to move so much or else the wound will open again and we don't want that." He looked at his stomach then at me. I smiled and stood up. I waved at him and jump on the branch I was just on. Just as I was about to jump to the next one he yelled,

"Wait! I don't know your name!"

"Haruno Sakura, and you are?" I asked.

"My name is Ichigo."

"Well then, be careful, Ichigo." Suddenly he started to say my name over and over. I turned and faced him. He then spoke up.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm surprised that you didn't recognize me,"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Hmmm. I think you should have. How about you take a closer look?" he asked. He didn't seem familiar at first. Then something caught my attention. It was something on his wrist, like a tattoo. I pointed my finger and he said,

"You sure are fast," he held up his hand and showed me his wrist. It was a demons mouth opened wide with four fangs sticking out of it and a sword was going through the demons mouth…

"I-it's you…" I managed to whisper. He moved one step closer to me.

"What was that, Sakura-chan?" he asked as if he had no idea what was going on. I clenched my fist. It was _him_. Memories of that day went through my head again.

*-Flashback-*

"_The man that killed your parents had a demon tattoo on his wrist and that demon had a sword going through its mouth…" said Tsunade to a young Sakura. She just stood there. Tears running down her face and fists clenched._

"_Ne, Tsunade-sama I'm going to find him, and when I do I swear I will kill him," said a now angry Sakura. Hate filled her pure heart and she wiped the tears from her eyes. _

'_I promise you, Mom and Dad, that I will find him, and finish him. One and for all…'_

*-End of Flashback-*

"You were the one that took them away from me." I could feel anger fill my heart, just like the day I was told what had had happened to my parents. My heart started to beat faster as if pumping more and more anger into me.

"Do you hate me, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" asked Ichigo.

"Shut the hell up…" You have no idea how long I have waited for this.

"Now, Sakura-chan, I don't think that Mommy and Daddy would want you talking like that, now would they?" he took a step towards me but I backed one step.

"I said, shut the hell up." I clenched my fists more. I lowered my head and my bangs covered my eyes.

"Now, Sakura, did you not just-"he was cut off by my fist meeting with his face. He was sent flying and hit many trees in the process. I lowered my fist and waited for him. I wasn't done with him. I was going to kill him, even if it killed me first. I took of my cape and threw it on the floor.

A minute or so passed and he came into view. He had a giant bruise on his left cheek. It was bigger than the one on Sasuke's cheek.

"Well you certainly have grown. Not only in age but also in strength. I do believe you trained under the 5th Hokage."

"That would be none of your business. Now I do believe that we have some unfinished business."

"Huh? What kind of business?"

"6 years ago, you took away the two people I loved the most. Now 6 years later you will pay for what you have done!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your surroundings because these are the last ones you will ever see. I will end your life here even if it costs me, MINE!" I yelled and ran at him with a Kunai. He took out his sword and we started to battle. I will see him dead, even if it's the last thing I ever do!

Back in Konoha

Kiba's P.O.V

It had been two days since I had last seen Sakura. I missed her so much and I wanted to get back as soon as possible. I kept running through the forest with Akamaru right behind me. Soon the Konoha gates came into view. A smile spread across my face and I sped up. I was finally home!

Soon enough I arrived at the gates and went straight to the Hokage's office. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," said Lady Tsunade. I didn't hesitate and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and gave in my report. She looked it over and put it down.

"Very well, Kiba. You may leave now." She went back to her pile of papers.

"Excuse me for the question but, where is Sakura?" I asked. I didn't see her anywhere while I was coming to the Hokage's office and she wasn't here either.

"She… she's away on a mission."

"Huh? When did she leave?"

"She left yesterday morning and she is to come back tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest, but she should be here before midnight."

"Oh, okay," I said and headed for the door. When there was a knock on it. Tsunade motioned for me to open the door and on the other side there was no one but Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, I see you came back," said Tsunade. Sasuke nodded and came in. He set down the report and I caught a glimpse of it and saw that it was an A-rank mission. Maybe he had seen Sakura on the way back! I exited the room and waited for him to come out of the building.

I leaned on the building and looked at the clouds wondering if Sakura was alright. Soon the raven haired came out of the building. He looked over at me and I looked at him. I never really saw why Sakura liked him.

"Can I help you with something or are you just going to stare at me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you saw Sakura on your way back to the village." He closed his eyes and sighed. He had a little bit of purple on his cheek like he had gotten punched or something.

"I did," he finally said and started to walk away. He took me by surprise when he started to walk away but I followed him.

"Do you know where she was heading?" I asked.

"She said she was heading somewhere far," he answered with an irritated tone. I knew that if I kept asking him questions he would eventually electrocute me, so I didn't ask anything else.

"Oh, okay thanks." I waved and headed home to take a shower. He didn't respond but kept walking, probably home.

-Sasuke's P.O.V.

Finally, Kiba left me alone and I could walk home and rest. Hopefully a certain blond wouldn't pop up in my walk. As I walked there were many noises and people. I stumbled across a flower shop and something caught my eye. It was a small bouquet of cherry blossoms. I looked at them and they looked beautiful. The man running the shop came and said,

"Are these for your girlfriend, young man?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"I don't have one."

"Oh. Is that so? A young man like you would surely be surrounded by young girls. Is there any special girl in your life? Perhaps someone you have known for a long time?"

"No."

"Well. Don't give up. Someday you will find the perfect girl and you will have a wonderful life. Here take these. Maybe they will lead you to the right girl." He handed me the cherry blossoms and went inside the shop again. I held them in my hands and headed home again.

As soon as I got there I put the flowers in water and put them beside my bed. I took a warm bath and relaxed. I came out and looked once more at the flowers. Out of nowhere, I remembered Sakura. When we had met at the forest and she had healed my cheek. How her soft warm hand felt against my rough cold skin. I touched my cheek again but snapped out of it. What the hell was I thinking? I climbed into bed, put the covers over me and drifted into sleep.

Kiba's P.O.V

I was just outside the village's gates waiting for Sakura to return. It was around eleven and there was still no sign of her. I looked all around and even went into the woods to see if she was anywhere near. I gave up and went to sit on a bench near the gate. Soon I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was running low on chakra and the bastard was still alive. We had been fighting for hours now and he still wouldn't die. I panted as I rested my hand on the bark of a tree. He was a few yards in front of me. He was as heavily wounded as I was and it looked like he was about to reach his limit. He smiled at me and said,

"Ready to give up?" i couldn't believe it. Why couldn't he already die?

"No, not until I see you dead." He walked towards me and I had a bad feeling about this. He stopped a couple of yards away from me.

"Now, Sakura, you wouldn't want to piss me off. I know all about you and I can make you suffer so much you would wish you had never been born…"

"What the hell are you talking about? You know nothing about me!" I yelled.

"You're wrong. I know all about you!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You know nothing! You're just a maniac that took away my parents for no fucking reason!" I yelled. Now I was getting aggravated. He laughed.

"Sakura, if you talk like this Kiba-kun will suffer and we wouldn't want that, right? After all you two are getting married." Shock spread across my face. How did he know that I was getting married? How did he know _who_ I was getting married to?

"H-how do you know that?"

"I have my ways… We wouldn't want Sasuke-kun to get hurt either, right?" he asked. I flinched. Why would I care if something happened to him? He could protect himself!

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you love Sasuke-kun don't you? After all you did heal him when you accidently hurt him."

"Were you spying on me?"

"That doesn't matter, because you wouldn't want any of them to get hurt,"

"That's why you're going to die!" I yelled. I accumulated chakra in my fist but before I could make contact with the ground he stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"You need to or else I will have all your friends assassinated. I have spies all over the village and they will kill them all with just one command. If you don't want your friends dead, you will do as I say," he finished. I couldn't do anything. Even if I did resist I wouldn't be able to defeat him. I had no chakra left and there was no way I could make it back to the village.

Inner, I don't know what to do!

'**Sakura, protect the people you love the most' were the last things mom had to say to you and I think that you should abbey her. This isn't something we can get out of easily. If we die here, it will be with honor and with knowing that we protected the ones we loved…**

Arigato, Inner.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. My eyes watered and I whispered under my breath, "I love you." A tear ran down my cheek and onto the ground. I looked over at Ichigo. I wiped my eyes and started to walk to him.

"I'll do it, as long as you leave my friends alone." He smiled.

"It's a promise, Sakura-sama." That was the last thing I ever heard from him before I hit the ground.

Kiba's P.O.V

It was already morning, and I was starting to get worried. She was to be back by now but was nowhere to be found. I hurried to the Hokage's office and was surprised to see all of my friends there.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Everyone has been worried about Sakura, since she was supposed to be back by now and honestly I am worried myself. I have decided to send a search party to go and look for her and bring her back if she is..."

"Don't, she is. I know it; Sakura isn't one to get defeated that easily."

"Well, then off you go," she said and motioned for us to get out. I was the first one out and everyone followed me. I stopped next to the park that was nearby. Everyone was looking at each other and looked worried.

"Alright, then who did Tsunade appoint leader?" I asked.

"Neji and Shikamaru," answered Sai.

"Well then, we will split into two teams. Neji and I will be team captains. We have 10 people so we will take five each," explained Shikamaru. Everyone nodded and we split into teams. Shikamaru's team consisted of: Ino, Sai, Hinata, and Lee. While Neji's was: Naruto, Sasuke, Choji, Ten-Ten, and me. We packed our things and headed to look for Sakura. 'Hang in there, Sakura.' I thought as we were running from tree to tree.

A/N: Wow! Longest chapter I have ever written! Its 2,940 words! Not counting both author notes! Well there is nothing else to say so see you till next time! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So i have been working on the ending for this story and I think that it will go well. This story will be around 8 chapters and there will probably be a sequel to it. So give me your thoughts about this story and if there should be a sequel to it. I just wanted to thank **filipinochick, Michy821, and yuikiyaya** for reviewing the story! It made me really happy because it's not much but it's better than nothing! THANK YOU SO MUCH! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! 3

!

Sasuke's P.O.V

Everyone was frantic, and honestly I didn't understand why. I mean, yes a normal person would get worried when one of their friends went missing, but there is no reason to get all frantic and paranoid. I mean it's not like she can't protect herself and in the first place she wouldn't have gone on the mission if she had known that she couldn't do it. That was just my opinion, but judging from the look on everyone's faces this was a big deal, at least to them. I didn't pay much attention the rest of the way until a piercing scream was heard.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto. I looked over at him and he was staring straight ahead as if the leaves were to tell him.

"It was Ino," answered Neji. He started to head the way the scream had come from and probably everyone expected to see the worst, but once the scene came into view everyone was shocked to find Ino and Hinata crouched down by what seemed a rock. Ino was crying hysterically while Hinata was holding there. Ino turned around and faced us with rivers of tears running down her face.

"What happened?" asked Kiba. He came forward and went to look at Ino. She managed to choke out her words.

"S-S-Sak-k-kur-a..." she said and another round of tears was running down her face. Kiba's face lost color.

"What about her?" he asked but all she could do was cry. She finally pulled herself together after Kiba started to calm her down.

"What is it that this sign means?" asked Kiba. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She's… d-d-ea-a-d…" she managed to say. Everyone's eyes widened even mine.

"W-what do you mean, she's dead?" asked Kiba. Everyone was as confused as I was and no one knew how she could be positive that Sakura was…

"Before she left, I r-ran into her, and she said t-that the miss-i-ion she was on was an S-rank. She t-told me that if s-she went missing and if we found t-this sign, to not look for her a-a-nymore, be-c-cause, it would be h-hopeless…."

Suddenly it was as if all of us froze. Everyone's eyes were starting to water up and their faces became as pale as a ghost. Kiba stood up from where he was but soon collapsed to the ground, crying. No one knew what to do. The world kept moving but we all stood still as sadness filled our hearts. Ten-Ten and Hinata were now crying by Ino and the rest of us just stood there.

"S-s-s-akura… SAKURA!" yelled Kiba. His scream made all of us snap out of the trance and realize that she was… gone forever.

The dobe was trying to get Kiba to calm down but he couldn't. Kiba kept pushing him away and saying that he couldn't live anymore. The rest of the girls had calmed down and were now just watching. Shikamaru and Neji kept them company but seeing Kiba like that probably upset them more and they started to sob again. Naruto finally gave up and went to help out Neji and Shikamaru. Choji, Lee, and Shino had gone back to Konoha to inform Tsunade about our situation. Kiba was still on the ground and I was getting really irritated. Suddenly something caught my attention. I walked over to a nearby tree and there was something dangling from one of the branches. It was Sakura's headband along with her wedding ring.

Memories of her flashed through my mind. Her smile, her eyes, being happy all the time even when I talked bad about her, the last time I saw her before I left, the first time I saw her after three long years, how she didn't care what I had done but still thought about me as a friend, how her soft skin felt, everything about her made her a special person… The headband was covered him blood and so was the ring. They were both attached to the tree with a Kunai, which probably belonged to her. I took the Kunai off and grabbed both the headband and the ring and headed over to where Kiba was.

"You should probably have this," I said and stuck out the headband and the ring. He looked up and frowned at me. I stared at him and he stood up. He grabbed both items and stared at them as if they would bring back Sakura. I started to walk away when he spoke.

"You seem as expressionless as ever, why? Aren't you sad? She's gone, Uchiha. She won't come back. After all she did love you. Shouldn't you at least show a little bit of respect for her?" he asked anger filling every single word that he spoke. I turned around and was still expressionless.

"Hmph. What do you care? She was nothing to me. She was just a teammate and that's all."

"Well show some respect for her, because even after all the shit that you did she still believed you and was a good friend to you."

"Shut up,"

"What if I don't what are you going to do about it?" Now I was getting mad. What he didn't know was that inside I was dying. Sakura was the only one that always tried so hard to get my attention. She was a great friend and she would give up her life in order to protect her friends. I didn't only think about her as a teammate but as a great friend. Of course I never let anyone know this because feelings like this will always get in the way.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Huh? I loved her. I was going to marry her and you are telling me that I don't know what I'm Talking about?" in a split second I was grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and starring into his eyes.

"Shut the hell up because she meant a lot to me and to everyone here too." I managed to say. I let go of his jacket but before I could turn around he landed a punch on me. Oh, now I was pissed off. I turned all the way around and returned the punch. All the girls gasped and the fight was on.

He stumbled back a few steps but was ready to fight again. Before either of us could land another blow Naruto and Shikamaru stopped us.

"That's enough, both of you! A friend just died how about showing some respect in her memory! We need to get back to Konoha and do the right thing for her. Let's go, now!" shouted Shikamaru. I didn't say anything but Kiba nodded. I shrugged Naruto off and started walking away. Soon the rest of them lead the way back to Konoha, were we would be hosting Sakura's funeral.

The sky was gray as if it knew that the world had just lost one of the greatest medical-nins. As we entered Konoha the streets were quiet and everywhere you saw there was black. People were dressed in their black clothing and getting ready for the funeral. Everyone went their own separate ways except for Naruto, Sai, and me. Naruto spoke up.

"I can't believe that Sakura-chan is really gone…" he hung his head. Since we were little Naruto and Sakura had grown to be best friends. Even though I knew that Naruto loved her as much as he did back when we were 12 he knew he had to let go of her and move on. Sai was staring into the sky and sighed. I didn't know what kind of relationship he had with her but it looked like he was going to miss her too.

"Let's get going we need to get ready for the funeral," I said and both of them nodded. We walked towards our houses which were really close by. I went into mine and changed and soon rain started to pour down as if crying. I went to sit on my bed and noticed the Kunai that had been on the tree which was holding the headband and the ring. I took it from the floor and turned it in my hand. It was the Kunai she had gotten on her birthday. I sighed and headed for the door when something caught my eye. It was the flowers I had gotten the day before and they were still alive. I grabbed one of them and headed for the door this time not turning around.

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I had just done. Just thinking about it made my heart ache so much o thought that I would have to rip it out of my chest. After all I was dead. At least I was to my friends.

_Flashback_

As soon as I opened my eyes everything was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing, but I could feel that I was on a cold hard floor. I tried to stand up but when I did my head started to spin. I squeezed my head between both my hands. I had a terrible headache and I was cold. At first I thought I was dead but if I was, wouldn't I be in heaven or hell? I heard footsteps approaching and I stood up. I was blinded by the light that was coming inside the room. As soon as I could see I saw Ichigo standing outside. I stared at him and he smiled, god how much I hated that stupid smile of his.

"Let's go Sakura-san; we don't have much time left."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything once we get there," he pulled me out of the room and we headed down a corridor. He opened a door and I saw the woods again. We walked for around 20 minutes before we came to a stop. I could feel familiar chakras coming towards us; they were around a mile away or so.

"Well, hmmm. How can I explain this to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't want Sasuke-kun and Kiba-kun to suffer then you will have to die," he said.

"WHAT!" I asked frantic.

"Yes, that's what you need to do. Now Sakura-san I know you think that I'm a mad person, but trust me I think that this is going to figure out why I killed your parents. It's all part of your destiny. After I make sure that you 'die' then you can have the honors of killing me; but you have to promise that you will not go back to Konoha for at least a year." What the hell was this person talking about? What did he mean this was part of my destiny?

"Can you explain yourself?"

"Just promise and then after I am satisfied you can finish my life, because my promise will be fulfilled." I had no idea what he meant but if it meant killing him then of course I would do it. He killed my parents and took them away from me and something that I would never forgive him even if I killed him.

"Promise," I said. He nodded and said,

"Now, all you have to do is draw the sign that you talked about with your friend, and hang up your headband and engagement ring over there." He pointed over to a tree and a rock that was only a couple of feet away. I didn't know why he wanted me to do it but I followed orders. I took my headband off, which had blood covering it and also my wedding ring. I grabbed the Kunai that I had gotten for my birthday and stabbed the tree with it. A small wind blew and the headband waved in the air. Next I walked over to the rock and bit my thumb. With the blood that was coming out of it I drew the Haruno sign and put my initials on the bottom. Tears were now running down my face. I just couldn't imagine the expression on Ino's face when she found this or how much Kiba would be hurt. I stood up and walked over to Ichigo. He nodded and took something from his pocket.

This belonged to both your mother and father. I think that you should have it." He handed me a kunai which was pitch black but at the end of it there were two initials,_ SH_, my initials. At the end of it there were two small strings hanging from it, one was pink while the other one was green. I held it in my hands and a river of tears started roll down my face. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do with it. I grabbed the handle and his last words were,

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" I stabbed him straight in the heart and in two seconds he was dead. Suddenly something that I didn't see coming happened. There was a 'poof' and his body was gone. I stared at the place where his body once was but now there was only a pool of blood and I could feel the chakra's getting closer. I jumped up to the nearest tree and masked my chakra and made sure that they couldn't see me. The first one to come into view was Ino and she immediately saw the rock and I knew what I was about to witness. I stared her and all she could do was cry. The rest of my friends came into view and my heart sank as I saw Kiba. All I wanted to do was go down there and hug him as tightly as I could, but I couldn't. I couldn't watch any longer so I started to head back to Konoha to gather my things before anyone could go to my apartment.

As soon as I got to the village it was raining. It had taken me only four hours to get there do I figured that everyone was back, since they needed to inform everyone of what had happened. I headed straight to my apartment and started to pack my clothes. I couldn't take much because someone might notice that they are gone. Something came over me and I walked over to the window and I saw Sasuke walking down the street with a cherry blossom flower in his hand. I figured that he was heading over to my funeral. I felt so bad about everything but I needed to do what I was told since after all it was my destiny. I finished packing and headed for the door.

I masked my chakra and headed over to where they were probably holding my funeral. I hid behind many trees and watched as everyone put flowers in front of my picture. A lot of people were crying and this made my heart sink. I watched as Kiba walked in front of my picture and put a bouquet of pink roses and my headband. He walked away and stood next to Kakashi, who put a hand on his shoulder and said something that made Kiba lower his head. I watched as the rest of Team 7 walked in front of my picture. Naruto and Sai both dropped a white carnation and walked away. Sasuke dropped the cherry blossom I saw him carrying earlier. He murmured something and touched my picture. He closed his eyes and walked away. Kiba was staring at him with pure anger and before he could say anything he was gone. I took this as my queue to leave and so I did, but I wasn't done yet.

Later that night…

Konoha was asleep and this was the best way to say good-bye to the two people I loved the most.

The Uchiha compound was deserted and there was only light coming from one room. I guessed it was the one I was the one I was looking for and indeed it was. I made sure he was asleep and I slipped inside his room. After seeing how sad he was at the funeral I felt bad and decided to say goodbye. I had done the same thing with all my friends and he was one of the last ones. He was sound asleep and he didn't seem to notice me. I sat on my heels and whispered,

"I'm so sorry for being a pain when we were little. Please make sure you take care of Naruto and don't be so harsh on him. Arigato, for everything, Sasuke-kun." I stood up and took of my birthday present and put it down on his night table. I started to walk towards the window I had come through but sopped to look back and get a good look at his face. I smiled and disappeared into the night.

When I finally got to Kiba's house I was lucky enough to find his room on the first try. His room had a balcony and the sliding door was open. I slipped inside and he was sound asleep. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I felt so bad for him, because he was going to be all alone. I just hoped that Ino would help him through this hard time. I sat on the edge of his bed a touched his cheek lightly.

"Kiba, I love you. I'm so sorry I did this to you. I promise that I will come back. I promise and please don't be so sad. I love you. I really, really love you," I managed to say between sobs. I leaned down and my lips touched his lightly. He stirred a little and I knew it was time to leave. I stood up from the bed and headed for the doors. I turned to look at him once more and his eyes opened just a little.

"S-sakura?" he asked. I smiled at him, a forced smile.

"I love you," I said loud enough for him to hear me. He rubbed his eyes but as soon as he opened them I was already gone.

I headed for the gate and once I was outside of the village I took one good look at it and disappeared into the night.

A: N- I hope that you enjoyed it! Please Review! Till next time! Oh and one more thing this is my last update until maybe September because of school…. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

YO! So wazz good guys! I have been really happy lately because I finally got to spend the night having some fun. OH! This is the second to last chapter! –Cries in the corner- I hate to say it but yeah it is coming to an end and I hope to put up the last chapter before school starts. I have around a month left of my beautiful summer. But enough of me boring you with my life you only want to read the story! OH-OH one last thing, I have been thinking of making the sequel to this AND making another story while also doing the sequel! Does that make sense? Well my point I will be doing two stories at the same time! Look forward to it and I hope you enjoy it! Now on with the story! (:

Sakura's P.O.V

As I traveled in the night one question popped into my head. For how long was I going to be dead for? I flashbacked to what Ichigo had said and he said for a little more than a year or a year. What I didn't get was why I had to leave for such a long time. Well it wasn't like I was going to be away for 10 or 20 years it was just 12 months. I decided to set up camp and rest for the night. It was already 2 a.m. and I needed to get going early in the morning since I was still close to Konoha. I lit a fire and stared at it.

**Are you having a hard time? **

Huh? Inner long time, am I right?

**Idiot, you've been neglecting me all this time! Don't give me the long time crap! I have been buried in your little mind for so long! Said Inner as she cried anime style (A/N it's like how Naruto sometimes cries? Yeah like that, lolz I dunno what it is called.) **

Well I'm sorry! Miss. Drama Queen. I was way too busy trying to get both asses out of danger, thank you very much!

**Okay, but jokes aside do you think you can let me out?**

Really, you want to come out?

**Yeah, why not it's been a while after all since the last time I came out was after Sasuke-kun left.**

Yeah it has been a while… okay then get ready! I performed a hand sign and released Inner. (A/N okay I just randomly came up with this while I was eating! The whole point of this is that Sakura learned how to release Inner and make her into a real person, etc.) On the other side of the fire sat my Inner, she looked just like me except that her eyes were baby blue. This was the only difference between us but no one knew that I could release my Inner let alone know that I even had one! She stretched and looked at me.

"MAN! Feels nice to breathe fresh air again!" she yelled. She stood up from the log stretched and sat back down.

"Sorry I've neglecting you so much. I guess I had too much on my mind…"

"Like what?"

"Huh? I don't know I guess that everything really has changed a lot. First my relationship with Kiba, then my birthday and the whole proposal and th-"

"WHAT! We were going to get married!" yelled Inner at the top of her lungs. Crap, since I had been neglecting her she probably didn't even notice what was going on. I sighed and responded her.

"Yes, we were getting married and please don't scream! We might get noticed." Her face turned red as a tomatoes'.

"What the hell, Sakura! You didn't even bother to tell me! You know I am a big part of you! Hell I _am _practically you!" she yelled again. She seemed to have ignored my comment about the whole yelling thing.

"Calm down, after the whole fight with Ichigo, I came to realize something." She calmed down from her tantrum and stared at me.

"What did you realize?" she asked calmly.

"I'm not ready to get married. I still have an entire career ahead of me. I can't just drop everything and become a wife and a mother. I'm only 18 years old. I don't know what I was thinking when I said yes." I rubbed my temples. After Ichigo was gone I had come to realize so many things I hadn't before. Sure I loved Kiba but I also loved what I did. I loved the Hospital and being useful. I wasn't ready to settle down let alone so fast. Inner looked at me and smirked.

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"You still love him, don't you?" she asked only this time the smirk was gone and she was looking as serious as ever.

"What do you mean, I still love him?"

"You still love Sasuke." This caught me off guard. What did he have to do with this conversation? I had long ago forgotten about him and moved on, that was proven when I started to date Kiba.

"No, I don't love him."

"Sakura, admit it. I know your heart way to well and deep inside you love him more than anything. What would have happened if Ichigo had only threatened Sasuke? Would you have faked your death to save him? Huh? Would you have done the same thing you did for Kiba?" I had to admit that that was a valid question.

"I… I don't know…" I said I lowered my head. Was Inner right? Was Sasuke another reason that I faked my death?

"Hey, Sakura think about it."

"Inner, let me tell you something. After all the pain I went through with Sasuke being gone, I realized that there was no hope left. Then when he came back I thought that my heart would start racing or something that would tell me that I still loved him. Nothing happened and I knew that I had stopped loving him…" I said. Inner didn't say anything but just stared at the fire.

"Then… let me ask you this…"

Kiba's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up thinking that this was all just a nightmare, but when I looked out the window and saw everyone mopping around, I knew that this wasn't a nightmare. I got dressed and decided to go visit Sakura. As I walked down the street I got pitiful looks from everyone. I ignored them and kept walking towards the graveyard. In one hand I held some flowers and the other was inside my jacket's pocket. It was chilly outside considering that it was only April. When I finally got to Sakura's gravestone I noticed that a lot of people had already showed up and left things for her. I lowered the flowers I had bought for her and stared at the stone. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Sakura, you have no idea how much I miss you. Last night I thought I saw you but it was probably just an illusion. Everyone seems to be affected around the village specially Tsunade-sama. She was crying a lot yesterday non-stop and she even had a nervous breakdown. She was taken to the Hospital but she's alright now. She's back to working but she doesn't seem to be her old self. I better get going because I need to check up on Ino, she was also really affected. She hasn't come out of her room and she doesn't want to eat anything. She wants to come and visit but she's afraid she won't be able to handle it. No one has been to your place yet because I don't think any of us can handle it… Hey Sakura if you can see me right now, I hope you can see how sad I am. I better get going, I love you…"

Sasuke's P.O.V

It had only been a day since Sakura was gone and it already felt like an eternity. It was as if everything was in slow motion. I had never felt like this ever since my clan was murdered. I woke up early in the morning and decided to go take a shower. After the shower I headed down to eat some breakfast when I heard a knock on my door. No one came here except the Dobe, Sakura, and Kakashi and I doubted it was Kakashi so it had to be the Dobe. He never knocked and always invited himself in. I walked over to the door and in front of me stood something that I thought I would never see. I saw the Dobe standing outside my house door his eyes red and swollen. He looked at me and his eyes started to water. Tears started to run down his face and he tackled me. He was crying like a little boy whose favorite toy was taken away.

"What the hell, Naruto! Get off of me!" I managed to get him off of me and walked back to the kitchen, I knew exactly why he was here. He got up from the floor and followed me. When he walked through the kitchen door he was wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. He sat down and I stood in front of him.

"What do you need?" I asked irritated.

"Team 7 is going to go see Sakura-chan, you have to come. Kakashi-sensei sent me here for you and they are waiting for us at the old bridge." He was so serious when he spoke I doubted that it was even the Dobe I knew. He stared into space. Team 7, huh? I walked past him and he snapped out of it.

"Give me a minute," I said as I was walking towards my room. I picked out a black shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back along with some black plants and my ninja sandals. I walked to the kitchen and suddenly remembered that I had forgotten something. I ran up the stairs and looked for it.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was waiting for Sasuke-teme and I was just about to get up when he appeared next to me.

"Let's go, dobe." I looked at him and nodded. We walked out of his house and headed to the Old Bridge. Sai and Kakashi-sensei were already there by the time got there. Sai was holding two bouquets of flowers and once we reached them he handed one to me and Kakashi-sensei gave one to Sasuke. We all started to head down the main street of Konoha and many people were whispering as we passed by. I heard one of them say, '_Look, there goes Sakura-sama's old team. They must be devastated!' _I didn't say anything to anyone else but I'm pretty sure that everyone else heard. We were lucky enough to not be ambushed by Sasuke's Fan girls but once we were close to the graveyard the ambush was waiting for us.

"Shit," cursed Sasuke under his breath. This wasn't the time for some creepy Fan girls to be doing this. I took a step closer to them and they all stared at me.

"Look, I know that you all want to be with Sasuke right now but he needs his own privacy. One of his friends and teammates just passed away. Show some respect and go home. You can all go back to harassing him on his way home." I stared at them and they knew that it was the best thing to do. They all looked at each other and they started to head home. Soon the rest of the team caught up with me.

"You're welcome, Teme."

"What did you tell them? They never leave me alone without a fight."

"I have my ways," I said and smirked. It seemed like forever since I had done that let alone smile. As soon as I turned around I started to freak out because maybe Sasuke wouldn't make it home… crap.

Kakashi's P.O.V

As we headed towards the graveyard, I realized that now there were two people I could visit here. Obito and Sakura, they both had left at a young age and it was sad to think about it. We reached Sakura's gravestone and noticed that there were a lot of flowers already there. I touched her gravestone and greeted her,

"Good Morning Sakura. Its Kakashi-sensei and the rest of Team 7," I was so used to talking to a stone I didn't even think that it was weird. Naruto smiled and also greeted the stone.

"Mornin' Sakura-chan its Naruto!" he touched the stone and his expression changed. It was no longer his goofy face but he was string at the gravestone that read, _Haruno Sakura, one of the greatest shinobis this world has ever known. She will be dearly missed. _He bent down and touched her name. This must be so hard on him; after all they were best friends. He took the flowers from his hand and placed them in the middle. We were all watching what he was doing; Sai followed him and did the same as Naruto. He said good morning and put the flowers next to Naruto's. I decided to put my flowers down and I did. Sasuke was just staring at her grave. Even if he didn't show it we all knew that he was as hurt as the rest of the team. He grabbed something from his pocket and placed it on the flowers.

"Wait, what is that?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. He glanced over at him and said,

"Her birthday present…"

"So you did get her one! Well what is it?" asked Naruto. Sasuke grabbed the object that he had wrapped around the flowers and showed all of us. It was a silver heart and inside it was our second Team 7 picture after all of them had become Jounin. Naruto looked at the gift and said,

"Must have been expensive!" Sasuke put the flowers down and looked at him.

"It was worth it, too bad she never got to see it." Naruto stared at him as he stared at the clouds. I decided that it was time to head back and check up on Tsunade-sama.

"Well, I'll be on my way then," I said and disappeared.

Tsunade's P.O.V

I didn't feel like working anymore. It was as if all my strength was sucked out of me. I tried to concentrate on the work in front of me but I just couldn't. I looked to my right and saw that there was a bottle of sake hanging out all alone. I reached over when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said. Kakashi came in and sat down, great.

"Good Morning, Lady Tsunade. How are you doing?" he asked. He already knew the answer to that question. I reached over and grabbed the bottle of sake. He looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"Do you want some?" I asked. He nodded and I poured some into the cups inside one of my cabinets. He took the cup and sipped a little bit of it. I drank the entire thing.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

"Why are you asking, if you already know what's going on with me." I was getting aggravated.

"I think you would feel better if you let out your emotions," he said under his mask.

"What do you want me to talk about? How much I miss her? How I wish I hadn't sent her on that mission? How it is my fault for offering her that mission? The fact that I didn't wait for someone else to complete this fucking mission? How I just realized how she was one of the biggest parts of my life? How I wish she was still here? Huh? Is that what you want me to talk about!" I yelled. My eyes started to water and I could feel tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry. I'll be on my way, Lady Tsunade," said Kakashi as he went out of the room. I sat there, sake in hand and tears running down my face. This wasn't going to be the best day. Yesterday was one of the hardest days of my entire life. My 'daughter' had just died. She was gone from our lives and it just hurt so much that I thought my chest was going to explode. I didn't care what people said about me, I cried like I had never cried in my entire life. I sat back in my chair and rested my head on my hands. Another knock startled me and I said,

"Come on in,"

Ino's P.O.V

I opened the door and inside was Lady Tsunade. She was in her usual pose whenever she was worried about something. I opened the door fully and decided to take a seat.

"How are you doing, Lady Tsunade?" I asked but I knew the answer. She was as devastated as I was. I had been crying all night and had bags under my eyes. My eyes were also swollen and my nose was red from the entire nose blowing. Her eyes were red but asides that she looked tired.

"I'm getting there, and you Ino? Did you get enough rest?" she asked. I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"No, not really I didn't get much sleep. I just couldn't…"

"Why don't you take the day off? Spend it with the rest of your friends and try to do something fun something to take your minds off of Sakura and forget about the pain for a while?" she asked. I looked at her square in the eye. She smiled and I nodded.

"Thank you. We are all getting together to eat and then maybe we could do something else to take our minds off of things. They might think I'm crazy but I bet it would really help all of us. She smiled once more and nodded.

"That sounds great, now go." I stood up and headed over to the BBQ House (A/N let's just call it that cause I don't know what it is called. ^ . ^') Once I got there everyone was chatting but not like their usual chatting. It was more of a whispering chat. They looked my way and tried to smile and I walked over to them.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey, guys." Ino greeted her friends and gave them both a hug. Her friends returned the hug and greeted her.

"Ino, how are you holding up?" asked Ten-Ten. She gave her a small smile and responded.

"I guess I'm doing fine. I didn't get much sleep last night. I just came back from seeing Lady Tsunade and she wasn't any better. I feel so bad for her; Sakura was like a daughter to her."

"Ino-chan are you sure you're alright?" asked Hinata. She had stopped stuttering a while ago, after she became a Jounin. While she was away in a mission she apparently got into a fight with a girl opponent and she started to bully her. So Hinata yelled at her and beat her up. After then she hasn't stutter ever since. Ino looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sure. So why don't we head over to the restaurant, I'm really hungry."

"Were waiting for Kiba-kun," answered Hinata. She looked around and noticed that he wasn't there. It was weird he was always around his team and if all of this had to do with Sakura, then he would probably be the first one to be there. As Ino looked around I noticed what was left of Team 7. First it was Sasuke leaving and now Sakura. That team had certainly gone through a lot. Naruto was sitting on a rock while Sai was leaning against a tree and Sasuke was standing next to Naruto. She felt really bad for all of them. Something caught her eye as she looked back to my friends who were chatting once more, it was Kiba.

"Sorry I'm late. Something came up…" he said. He had both his hands inside his pockets and was staring at the ground. Naruto stood up and walked over to him. He put his left hand on one of Kiba's shoulders and nodded. Ino walked over to them and was about to suggest what Tsunade had talked about but was cut off by a voice.

"Tch. Next time you should be on time." They all looked over to where the source of sound came from and they weren't surprised to see, Sasuke. Kiba glared at him and walked over to him.

"Let me ask you something, why are you here? After all you hated Sakura and always called her annoying. So why are you here? All of us here loved her, and cared for her. But you just brought her pain to her heart." Kiba was now pissed off. He never liked Sasuke because he always thought he was better than everyone. He brought pain to both Naruto and Sakura, but they still welcomed him when he returned to the village.

"Why do you care?" asked Sasuke, not even sparing a glance at him. Kiba looked at him with surprise.

"Why do _I_ care? Well for the simple fact that Sakura was going to be my _wife!" _Kiba yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened but just a little.

"You were going to _marry _her?"

"Don't tell me you _didn't know_. _Everyone_ in the village knew. I proposed to her on her birthday and she said yes. What do you think the ring you gave me was? It was her engagement ring!" he yelled. Sasuke just stood there like an idiot staring at Kiba in disbelieve.

'_She was going to marry… him?'_

**-Evil laugh— well guys what can I say? This chapter was really long and really depressing to write. After all I was watching this movie that was really sentimental; I don't know what it was called. I wanted to have this chapter up yesterday but I couldn't finish it because of the movie. Oops! So tell me what you think and maybe today I will have the last chapy up! Toodles!**


	8. Chapter 8

A promise is a promise! This is the last chapter of my story and it's very sad… I Might give you guys a little treat and have a preview of my new story which I will talk about at the end. On to the story!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sasuke's P.O.V

It just couldn't get through my head. Sakura was getting married to this guy? Why didn't she bother to tell me?

**Hmmm, I wonder… Maybe because you left the freaking party before he even proposed? **

What the hell was that? Whatever it was I didn't have enough time to think about it.

"No one bothered to tell me," I said to him. He was still staring at me.

"Why would anyone tell you? After all no one here is your friend," he said. There was a smell coming from his mouth. It almost smelled like… sake! The idiot had been drinking. But I guess he was right, no one here was my friend so no one had bothered to inform me or the assumed I already knew.

"Are… are you drunk?" I asked. He didn't look drunk but you never knew.

"How… how did you know?" he asked.

"Your breath smells like sake, dog," I answered. His stare was back. I smirked at his reaction.

"What did you *hiccup* call me?" he asked. He swayed a little.

"You heard me. Now why don't you go and fetch,"

"Oi, Teme, that's enough," pitched in Naruto. I glanced over at him and he was next to me.

"Say that one more time, snake boy." My grin was still plastered on my face until he called me that. He stood close enough to me to smell the sake again.

"Kiba, don't you think that's enough?" asked Ino. She came behind Kiba and grabbed his arm. Everyone was staring at us.

"Why don't you and I solve this problem like men?" he asked. A fight, huh?

"I would be honored to kick your sorry dog ass," I answered and my smirk came back.

"Oi, Sasuke, chill," Naruto said and I glared at him.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" asked a now scared Ino. She walked in front of Kiba and shook him by the shoulders.

"You're on Uchiha brat. Now everyone gets the hell out of here!" he yelled. He look behind him and glared at them. They probably weren't in the mood for all of this after all that had been happening, but no one left. They (meaning Shikamaru's team, Neji's team, and Kiba's team) just moved out of the way. Both Shikamaru and Neji stood near us.

Sakura's P.O.V

This was bad. Really bad, Sasuke and Kiba were about to fight and Kiba was drunk. Sasuke wouldn't hold back on him. Crap. I couldn't do anything and if I came too close one of them would notice me. This morning I decided to go see how they were doing and then I would leave for my little trip, but I didn't expect to see this! I watched as they got into fighting stances they ran at each other…

Sasuke's P.O.V

We ran at each other, but something caught my mind before I could punch him in the face. I noticed a familiar chakra, it was faint but I knew that it was there. It felt like… Sakura's! That's when he landed a blow on me. I had been way too distracted to pay attention. I stared at him, I had to finish this quickly because I wanted to find out if I was either going insane or it was someone else. I disappeared and reappeared behind him. Just like that night…

Sakura's P.O.V

This wasn't good. Kiba was lucky that he could land a punch on Sasuke before he could land one on him. Inner had gone inside of me after our little talk and I hadn't heard from her ever since. Since that Jutsu takes a lot of chakra I still was low on it and I felt a little weak. I watched as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba, just like that night…

Sasuke's P.O.V

Before I knocked him out I whispered something into his ear that he could only hear. His eyes widened in horror and he was out.

"He's going to be fine. Take him home and make sure that he doesn't drink again," I said and started to walk away.

Sakura's P.O.V

Sasuke knocked Kiba out and he said something to him that surprised him. He started to walk away and was heading somewhere. It took me two seconds to realize he was coming my way. Crap! I jumped down from the tree and started to run as fast as my two legs could take me.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I wasn't out of their sight when the chakra started to fade. Shit. I started to run as fast as I could and Naruto yelled after me.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Where are you going?" I didn't turn around I had no time to lose. I finally got to the woods and the chakra was just a little closer. It was moving away from me deeper into the woods, it knew something was coming after it.

Sakura's P.O.V

He was coming for me and I was running low on chakra. I would be lucky enough if I could get away from him. I kept running. There was no way that I would be getting caught. (A/n **bold is Sasuke **_italics is Sakura._

_I kept running…_

**It wasn't going to get away. I was now certain that it was a person.**

_I masked what was left of my chakra and kept running_

**Crap. I couldn't sense the chakra anymore. I kept running it didn't matter if I couldn't sense it anymore, whatever or whoever is was they couldn't hide from** **me.**

_He was still coming towards me, but I kept running. Suddenly I slipped on a trunk and lost my chakra_ _control. Shit!_

**Found you! **

_Shit!_

**It was really close, when suddenly it started to fade again.**

_I have to make it out of here! My legs couldn't take it anymore; I wasn't going to make it._

**It had stopped moving; I masked my chakra and ran as fast as I could… This time it wasn't getting away…**

_I gasped for air and rested my hands on my knees. He had stopped moving, suddenly I…_

**Couldn't believe my eyes; I unmasked my chakra and…**

_My eyes widened. _**She was standing right in front of me. **_He had managed to find me._** I walked towards her and I knew that I was standing **_behind me. I stopped breathing and he said,_

"…**Sa…ku…ra…." **_I turned around to be met by two beautiful onyx colored eyes…_

_So guys! That is the last chapter to this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! As promised here is a preview of my new story._

_**My name is Haruno Sakura. I am 15 years old and live in the Konoha Orphanage. I was given up for adoption as soon as I was born. My biological parents didn't want to have a kid but decided that it would be best to give me up for adoption. Today I would be meeting a couple interested in adopting me. This wasn't the first time that someone was interested in adopting me. According to my supervisor they were filthy rich and already had a son but were looking forward to have a daughter that gets along with him. He said that he was around my age and that if they decided to adopt me that I would be enrolled in one of the best High Schools. This should be interesting enough…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, but im having all little bit of problems with the sequel. So I want you guys to tell me what you would like to read in the sequel, I don't want to put in too much and I don't want to leave out things. I have a little bit of it figured out but it would be great if you guys helped me out. Tell me if you want me to add a twist to it, or if I should have a love triangle or change the pairings! Thank you guys for reading my story and I will have another story out soon. Maybe next week or this weekend… thank you guys a bunch for the reviews I appreciate it! LUV U GUYS!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm back! So I have started to write the sequel and my second story. This is just going to be like a special treat because one of my reviewers suggested it. So this is basically after Sakura turns around and sees the onyx eyes. I hope you enjoy and I really appreciate all the support! LUV U GUYS!

I don't own Naruto! (:

Sakura's P.O.V

This… wasn't good. I was just speechless and I couldn't outrun him since I had no chakra. Shit! It looked like he was still in a trance. He was just as surprised as I was. What should I do!

"Sa…ku…ra…." He said again. Was it just me or was he acting a little weird. I mean I'm sure that he has seen something worse than this but he was so shocked. Well there was nothing left to hide. I took a deep breath and took a step back.

"Hi, Sasuke." He snapped out of his trance and shock crossed his mind. I was just about to smile but that would freak him out even more… if that was possible.

"What the hell? Is it really you? I thought that you died! What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you come back to Konoha? Everyone was devastated! Is this some kind of joke?" he yelled. I had never seen him like that. My sweat dropped and I tried to calm down.

"Listen, I can't talk for long. I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that you saw me. They will probably think that you are insane and that wouldn't be good…" He lifted his hand and touched my cheek. I jumped at his touch and looked at him like he had grown a third eye.

"W-what was that?" He moved his hand away from my cheek and sighed. He rubbed his temples and looked back at me.

"So, you're not really dead?"

"Yeah… it's kind of hard to explain. I just need you to promise me that you won't say anything." That's when I heard something coming towards us. It was another person and I would recognize that chakra anywhere any time, Naruto.

"Naruto is coming this way. Now I need to hear you promise it." He looked at me confused.

"I… I promise." I smiled. Now my secret was safe. He was nearing now and I could hear his voice.

"Oi! Teme! Where did you run off to?" he yelled. I had to leave before he could sense me. I started to walk away when Sasuke called out to me,

"Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you going to go back to Konoha?" I looked back at him and said,

"We'll be seeing each other very soon, Sasuke-_kun_," and with that I left, leaving behind a shocked Uchiha.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I just stared at the place where Sakura had just been. Wait did she call me Sasuke-kun? Naruto ran up to me panting.

"Oi, Teme!"

"…"

"Hey Earth to Teme! TEME!" he yelled into my ear.

"What?"

"It looks like you just saw a ghost!"

"I… I think that I did…"

"Huh?" asked Naruto staring at me like I had three legs. I shook my head and headed back to the village.


End file.
